mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- I has a little question with big consiquences ... You Have The Eyes, Don't You? }} Uh, my top 5 would be Light, L, Ryuk (Kind of obvious, otherwise I wouldn't have a bubble with him on), Matt and Rem. I find it hard to put them in an order...}} Meg is only .5 part dog....so HA }} I think it's earth day. happy earth day :)}} i have social problems cuz i can't find anything to say... }} i really don't know what i'm going to do that day honestly. my mom is sick of buying me stuff. anything you wanna talk about? }} so i might skip a grade but probably not cuz of my flippin C in math. IDK what type of rollplay. uh, what do you mean what type of rollplay? }} Uh, maybe...idk. Do you think there will be a third world war? }} }} I think humans will choke on our own pollution, seeing that no one is doing anything about it. You agree, no? }} Soooooooo......... eat any good potatoes lately?? What's up?? (that's all i could think of) }} Has anyone ever called you crazy for something you did but you did it on purpose? Like, I saw a picture of a kitten with no nose, one eye and no ears and everyone thought i was insane. And i seriously did...}} uh, do you believe in ghosts?}} I'm also scared of bugs. And Mummies. And dead things. And my mom. And people. And being alone. And clowns. And Bugs. What are you scared of? }} Ok.... Is there any particular Person that scares you or just freaks you out? If so, who? These questions are messed up. I feel like a stalker. }} Waffle Irons }} Happy EARTH Day AmericanGirl13 01:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Montana. Population: 5 They picked more peoples for The Hunger Games. The person who said I replied said I replied.}} Yeah, but they've also casted Effie (Elizabeth Banks), Glimmer (Leven Rambin), Prim (Willow Shields), Rue (Amandla Stenberg), and Thresh (Dayo Okeniyi). The Easter Bunny said I replied.}} Rolling in the deep... }} }} }} Also, will you message me on AAO? I've lost the Jada Notter message...}} Check your messages there...}} }} }} If you want, I can put them in order for you an e-mail and send them to you.}} Watch "HOP"! }} Happy Easter AmericanGirl13 19:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a request. *'Eyes:' DJ.Candy *'Hairstyle and Color:' Renee's *'Skin Color:' Tan *'Mouth:' Maria's *'Outfit Description:' -----------> *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background: Transparent' --AmericanGirl13 19:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Make sure you eat lots of C Bunnies! I want to tell you about a cookies n cream bunny, I got this morning! I love it! I bite its head off! My mom said "Katelynn don't eat that bunny so fast!"AmericanGirl13 19:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! AmericanGirl13 19:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN (Sorry for the really late reply. I got in trouble and my punishment is that i'm stuck with a really slow computer for a while. So I don't exactly go on the computer that much.)}} Blanky I want to do a show its called MySims Next Top Model '' Come you do a ad for it?With these people *''Me.When you finish me.Put me to the right of the ad and make me huge. *Pinky *Poppy *Clara *Eliza *Makato *Princess Butters *Petal *Violet *Esma AmericanGirl13 00:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Are You Going To Eat That Cake? }} }} I really should watch it more.}} I'm not afraid to throw a chair }} Not 'cause you said Ema, but 'cause that was a stupid question... Anyways, I think you're a mixture between Edgey-poo and Godot...}} Si Yes! AmericanGirl13 22:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Go here AmericanGirl13 23:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Creme Fraiche Me too ' IS MINE!!!' 02:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) .... MySims Agents 2? Did you hear about that game, and it's boss. She looks scary. Pretty flowers }} }} }} How to Mod Sims }} Request Hello! I'm new here and I saw you do request so YA! :Eyes: DJ.Candy :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's & Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Violet's :Outfit Description: ---------> :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: None :Background: Transparent :Sister of the Night 02:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Look! A world of stars! Good, but this is epic. Also, a bit random, but which opening of Death Note do you like better? the first or the second? Personally, I sorta like the second better...}} I'm bad this year... I see... I like that opening, too. For some reason, I really like Misa's Theme... I was just randomly checking out the opening... CHECK YOUR PM ON AAO! }} My dad's birthday was also Earth Day and Good Friday. Nope, and probably never will. }} 29, I think.}} NO. }} NO. }} HAPPY (late...) 2-year account start anniversary!!! "Is it interesting?" "....Unique." Enough about me, how've you been, Blankeh!? L!!!!!!! Um... I know I've already said this, but for some reason, Breakaway is my favorite song. But also, You and Me is also ringing through my head.}} Creepy... Awww... why not?}} A request. If it Looks Like I'm Laughing, I'm Really Just Asking to Leave Well, I actually finished it Yesterday, I just forgot to tell you... So anyway, how are you this fine or not fine day?}} }} This may sound strange... Request Hi! Could you make my mysims picture Transparent & with these moods? * ----------> *Happy *Cry *Confused *Mad *Cute Wave *Squezzy Eyes *Rejected Cherry Bomb 00:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) In a world so bare... You've gotten me obsessed with Haruhi...}} Well, not almost all. Mostly rock, alternative rock, christian rock (even though I'm very atheist), and emo... No. I'm about to start watching episode 7...}} I see. Anyways, these are my favorites (kinda a bit iffy...): #Yuki #Itsuki #Kyon #Haruhi #Mikuru I like all of them, really. Except, Mikuru's voice is annoying and really pathetic. Didn't you say Mikuru looked like Jirachi? }} Blood on the Responses.}} }} }}}} What happened to Dramamanman? Hey, Blanky? I thought Totaldramaman was one of your good friends. How come he's not on your userpage section "Blanky's Good Mates"? Also, do you know what happened to him? --- Paul-D